The ever increasing use of smart phones and other mobile devices with data connections and location determination capabilities is slowly changing the way people interact. Such mobile devices can provide users with nearly universal connections to a network. Such mobile devices also commonly include mechanisms, such as global positioning system (GPS) receivers and network assisted location services that allow the devices to determine location information. Embodiments described herein relate to the use of such mobile devices for location based messaging.